The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat recovery steam generation (HRSG) systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for reducing thermal stress in pressure vessels found within HRSG systems.
Certain power plants include a combined cycle. The combined cycle may enable greater energy efficiencies, for example, by capturing energy that would have normally been lost through exhaust heat. Accordingly, a combined cycle may include systems that transform energy from exhaust heat into useful power. For example, combined cycle power generation systems may include HRSG systems that use gas turbine engine exhaust to generate steam for a steam turbine. Specifically, HRSG systems may heat a fluid flowing through heat exchangers in the HRSG to produce steam, and the steam may be used for high-pressure, intermediate-pressure, and/or low-pressure sections of a steam turbine. In some situations, the HRSG may intake water, convert the water into steam, and further heat the steam using a series of heaters. The heaters may include manifolds, which may be pressure vessels.